


Cat in the Clubroom

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Transformation, Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama had secret he kept from everyone—even from Hinata. The same secret perhaps explained why he was good at volleyball and was, or still, such a lone ranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat in the Clubroom

It was just another day, really, when Kageyama was to leave the practice earlier because his back was sore. After some glaring from Daichi (“You’re an athlete! Take better care of your body! Try not to fall on your back—or your anything, really!”) and some kind words from Sugawara (“Now, now, Daichi, I’m sure Kageyama tried his best not to get hurt…”), Kageyama left the gym, sighing and wiping his forehead with his right forearm. His shirt on his lower back was raised a little and Hinata could see slightly red bruise, presumably on the place where it hit as Kageyama fell.

Hinata watched until Kageyama disappeared before jogging to Daichi and Sugawara.

“Excuse me! I think I have stomach ache from the weird candy Natsu gave me this morning…”

*)*

Daichi glared at Hinata, but Sugawara smiled—a little too much smiling, actually!—and let Hinata left as well. Bouncing on his feet, Hinata made his way to the clubroom. He could hear rustles from behind the door, so Kageyama must be still there.

Hinata didn’t have any coherent planning yet on why he wanted to pass the practice this evening. Did he really want to just annoy Kageyama and pestering him about he could so gracefully fall on his back? Sure, Kageyama delivered amazing tosses to him, ones that Sugawara couldn’t really compete with, but Hinata wasn’t sure that was really the reason.

“Kageyama!” Hinata shouted, bursted the door open, and what he saw wasn’t Kageyama with his bag and jacket on, ready to walk home.

Sure, Kageyama was there in side the clubroom. Sure, he was next to his bag, possibly because he was ready to snatch it and go home. But he was—no, he _had_ …

“Are those…” Hinata screamed, more to himself than tho Kageyama. “… cat ears?”

*)*

Hinata wasn’t really sure on what happened. One second he was screaming and pointing his finger so maturely to Kageyama, the next second Kageyama lunged at him, covered Hinata’s mouth with his right palm—it smelled like sweat, it was slightly damp from sweat, and Hinata just realised that the smell he always smell a lot lately was a certain Kageyama smell—and then the clubroom’s door slammed close.

Hinata struggling underneath big, tall Kageyama, who was somehow now pushing his palm to Hinata’s mouth, as if he was trying to make Hinata swallow the rest of his scream.

Through all this, however, Hinata knew he wasn’t exactly dreaming or hallucinating when he saw a pair of black, cat ears on top Kageyama’s head. Now that he calmed down a little, he could see that Kageyama was equipped with a long, black tail as well, the one that kept moving back on forth just a little behind his butts.

When Hinata ran out of energy to struggle and desire to scream, Kageyama finally lifted his palm. He glared at his palm and Hinata realised that Kageyama must had some of his saliva there.

Hinata sat, breathing loudly as he stared at Kageyama’s cat ears.

Kageyama said nothing after wiping his palm to his shirt. He sighed and looked down to his feet, shrugging when he glanced to Hinata.

“Kageyama, are you sick?”

Kageyama raised his eyebrow at Hinata, “How…?”

“You grow cat ears! Tail, too… do you catch, uh, ‘cat’?” Hinata asked, saying it like ‘do you catch cold?’.

Kageyama bit his lower lip, groaned, and finally glared at Hinata, “Well, you since you already saw it and there’s no way you’re going to forget about this, I’ll just tell you.”

Hinata was equal touched and excited.

“I’m a cat,” Kageyama said, face straight and tail stopped moving.

Hinata didn’t say anything for a while, his sight travelled from Kageyama’s face, to his cat ears, to his tail, then to Kageyama’s bag on the background, before returned to Kageyama’s face. “I’m sorry?” was all he managed to say.

“I’m a cat,” Kageyama repeated, his cheeks were getting red somehow. “I don’t know how, but I’m sure you don’t know why you’re human either! I mean, I have always been cat and human as long as I remember. I’m quick and I’m good at chasing and playing things, so…”

Kageyama’s cat ears were drooping and a little part of the end of his tail squirming.

“Oh,” Hinata said. “But no one knows this?”

Kageyama shook his head, “Not except my parents.”

Hinata squinted his eyes at Kageyama. He had SO many questions right now. Were Kageyama’s parents cats as well? Was Kageyama born as human baby or kitten? Was being able to concentrate so much on the court had a lot to do with being a human-cat?

Kageyama apparently decided to fill the silence, “A new male cat were wander lusting to my street.” When Hinata raised both of his eyebrows at Kageyama, the black-haired setter quickly added, “You know, trying to expand territory. It’s a male cat thing. I was sitting on the wall in front of my house and I refused to move. We fought a little and I fell from the wall as a cat, so that was how I fell on my back.”

Hinata’s questions grew even more, “Oh! Oh… uhm… oh… so you can turn into full cat form too?”

Kageyama nodded. He didn’t really lookat Hinata’s eyes. “I can show you right now, but I’m still wearing clothes and it’s a hassle to turn into a cat, become naked, then turn back into human just to wear my clothes again, so I hope you understand.”

Hinata wasn’t sure why, but he wanted to laugh. He knew Kageyama’s secret! A very cute one too.

“So,” Kageyama stood up, his cat ears twitching and his tail swished behind his legs. “I think I’m going to go home now and rest a little. I swear to God, the next time I meet that cat, I will spray it with water.”

Hinata still looked up at Kageyama, his eyes unable to leave Kageyama’s cat ears and tail.

“Kageyama?”

“What?”

“Why do you let out your ears and tail on the clubroom?”

Kageyama sighed, “I thought everyone would be too busy with the practice. Also, it’s…” he sighed again, “It’s actually much more comfortable to be a cat. If it was possible, I’d be cat all the time. Tucking my ears and tail out bring me comfort and also makes me faster and all—though it would be cheating to do so in match, so I won’t do it, beside obvious reason that I don’t want everyone know that I’m a cat—but…”

Hinata tilted his head, waited. Kageyama’s cheeks were so red that it spread into his human ears as well.

“But if I was a cat, I can’t play volleyball,” he said. “I can’t toss to you, so I don’t want that, so I keep the whole cat thing to myself.”

Hinata stood up as well. He reached for Kageyama, but stopped halfway.

“Ah! I see. Okay, let’s go home, then. My stomach is really not feeling too good from cheap candy Natsu gave me. I should be more careful with food, considering I am now an athlete.”

They wore their jacket, took their bag, slipped on their shoes, and left the clubroom.

*)*

“Hinata.”

“Hm?”

They had walked side by side in silence for quite awhile. The school was already out of sight and Hinata walked his bicycle next to him.

“Don’t you think I’m disgusting or something?” Kageyama muttered.

Hinata stopped, so Kageyama stopped too. He looked at Kageyama. He really looked just like an ordinary high school boy. Well, maybe he was kind of tall as high school buy, but other than that, he looked really normal. Kageyama had tucked his cat ears and tail inside before they left the clubroom and Hinata was sorry he didn’t take photo of Kageyama with cat ears, larger than his own palms, on top of his head.

“No,” Hinata answered, quicky and firm. “Why should I?” He started to walk again.

“Because I’m not like you,” Kageyama mumbled. “I’m different. It can’t be helped if I was such an arrogant king. Cat is individual creature.”

Hinata wanted to cry and hug Kageyama at the same time, but of course he couldn’t do that, “Aaaah, Stupid Kageyama! It’s not like you to be down like this! So what if you’re like that? You’re still a great setter! So shut up! Go home, sleep as cute cat, do whatever! Goddamn it, I’m actually envy you, you know! You got to be cute and fluffy with adorable paws while I’m stuck in this short body! I bet your fur as cat is amazing! Your tail look amazing! Me? Even just my hair is a mess! It’s light-coloured too, so—“

Hinata continued on and on about how lucky Kageyama was and he meant every single one of them.

When they stopped before the street that would lead to Kageyama’s house, Hinata had finished criticizing himself and Kageyama wasn’t exactly pouting or furrowing his eyebrows.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Hinata grinned at the taller male next to him.

Kageyama nodded, but he didn’t move, so Hinata didn’t move.

Kageyama pulled out his hands from his pockets and leaned his forehead on Hinata’s right shoulder, “Thank you. For today. And for everything since we first met.”

Hinata didn’t know whether it was his heartbeat that was thumping like crazy or whether it was Kageyama’s, since they stood so close.

Hinata really wanted to reply with, ‘Geez, Kageyama, it’s not like you to be so touchy feely!’, but then he saw a suspicious bulge on Kageyama’s butts and he knew that the tail really wanted to come out right now. So the orange-haired boy sighed, patted Kageyama’s back carefully so he didn’t touch where it hurt, and smiled, “Yes! You are very welcome!”

When they both finally walked away, Hinata stopped walking to look back. Kageyama was stopping and looking back at him too at the same tempo.

Hinata smiled and waved his hand. “See you tomorrow!”

Kageyama nodded, a pair of suspicious black hair on top of his head was now showing. “Yeah!” he shouted back.

Then Kageyama turned around and ran home, lithe and springy despite his tall build, and Hinata felt like he was finally understand something that had been bothering him for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more. (I guess.) I want to write more, but IDK.
> 
> This brought to you by “I should write essay, but why not write cat Kageyama instead?”
> 
> Thank you for reading, LMAO.


End file.
